Doc Brown vs Doctor Who
|videolength = 2:23 |previous = Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney |next = Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood |appearingactors = Zach Sherwin Nice Peter George Watsky EpicLLOYD Dante Cimadamore (voice only) |rappers = |cameos = Marty McFly Dalek |locations = Hill Valley TARDIS }} Doc Brown vs Doctor Who is the twenty-fourth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the ninth installment of Season 2. It features Back to the Future scientist, Doc Brown competing against the eponymous protagonist of his TV series, Doctor Who. The Doctor starts as the 10th Doctor, then regenerates halfway through the battle into the 4th Doctor. It was released on October 29th, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor and the Announcer George Watsky as The 4th Doctor Zach Sherwin as Doc Brown EpicLLOYD as Marty McFly (cameo) Dante Cimadamore as Dalek (Voice) Lyrics Doctor Who (10th): Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor". Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache. Travels through time but with no class. I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally. You can't even invent a way out of Hill Valley! And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine. You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time. Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really, oh well, never mind. Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! Doc Brown: Great Scott! You're great... not! I spit it hot. And generate way more power than 1.21 gigawatts. I'm not sure what sort of scientific authority you purport to be. But I'm a real doctor! Where'd you get your degree? Despite all your companions, you couldn't be having less sex. I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects. You don't get another turn to debate. Time to face your permanent fate! Now Dalek my balls! Dalek: EXTERMINATE! Doctor Who (10th): I'm going to die... (Doctor...) At least, this version of me... (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another... (Doctor!) Prepare... to meet... your... versions Doctor Who (4th): Density! Hahahaha! I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle shifting my physical form! You're a possibly pedophilic individual who should have never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my Piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different. Cause your a pitiful hillbilly hanging with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! Marty McFly: Nobody calls me chicken! Doctor Brown: This is between us, Scarfy. Don't try to out-rhyme me. You'll find I'm as grimy as any slimy time-limey. I'll use your port-o-potty time machine as my latrine. You're not a cat with nine lives. You're a pussy with thirteen! (time loop) Doctor Who (10th): Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor"... Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver to switch the battle off and go to the credits. Poll Trivia * The battle re-loops itself at the end and stops after The Doctor's first line, when he turns off the camera with his sonic screwdriver to prevent his death. * This is the second time a rapper speaks directly with the the announcer, the first being Vince Offer in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin. * This is the second battle where the rappers are both fictional characters, the first one being Gandalf vs Dumbledore. * This is the first time two guest stars from previous battles appear again. ** Zach Sherwin (Albert Einstein) as Doc Brown ** George Watsky (William Shakespeare) as The 4th Doctor ** Both of their roles are similar to their past roles. Doc Brown was based on Albert Einstein while both the Doctor and William Shakespeare hail from British culture. * This is also the second battle to have two actors playing the same person, the other one being Michael Jackson. * If you look closely at the screen at 1:14-1:20, the screen in the TARDIS is playing what appears to be Minecraft. ** This is an episode of "Shadow of Israphel", a famous series from YouTubers The Yogscast as confirmed by member Martyn Littlewood on Twitter. * This is the first time Nice Peter has done the heroin joke in the Behind the Scenes rather than Epic Lloyd. * Unlike the previous battles starting with Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, this did not have a dance battle. ** It's possible that this almost had a dance battle as George Watsky is seen in front of the white screen with the Dalek in the Behind the Scenes.